


The Pillow

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare(mild), Bottom Gabriel, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Name Calling(mild), PWP, Pillow Sex?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Fall, Sex Toys, Subspace(mild), Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Jack comes home early from a mission to find Gabriel indulging his guilty pleasure.





	The Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaftFloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftFloyd/gifts).



> This is very silly and dedicated to the lovely DaftFloyd. She unwittingly inspired this work~ 
> 
> Have some silly body pillow porn guys~

This was a guilty pleasure and something Gabriel had to indulge in often(unfortunately) due to he and his husband working opposite hours. Sometimes they didn’t see each other for days, weeks, or months and they both had to make due in their own ways. 

Of course, Gabriel had never told Jack about this particular pleasure of his. 

It felt too embarrassing. Different than using a traditional sex toy, sex doll, or even a fucking machine. 

What he took from the nearly seamless panel in the back of their closet was a long white pillow that was just as tall as Gabriel though it was thinner in bulk. The pillowcase was the highest grade cotton; felt smooth and comforting against his fingers and unfortunately he had developed a pavlovian response to the smell and feel of the pillow by now. 

He was naked, prepared for this moment, and his dick had already started to chub up between his legs. He walked the pillow to the bed which was completely made. On the gunmetal comforter was a strapon and generous blue dildo, as well as a half empty body of lubricant(which he had used already to work himself open). 

Gabriel flipped the pillow and laid it face up in the center of the bed. On the front of the pillow was a photo of Jack; half naked, the image viewed from above and one of his arms out of frame as if he had taken this selfie(he had). 

Jack had pulled up his black compression shirt with his teeth and his pretty pink lips were cocked in a smirk around the fabric. His blue eyes were heavy lidded and smoldering, his tits on display while his other hand had pulled the top of his pants and underwear down to reveal just the tip of his leaking dick. 

Gabriel’s eyes lingered on the image of allure on the body pillow; looking over Jack’s fuzzy abs and the promise of his cock which was mostly hidden from his view. 

Jack had snapped this selfie two years ago, on a mission abroad. Lonely in his hotel room and spending the time to sext his husband. Ramping Gabriel up into a frenzy until he was spilling into his own hand and cursing Jack’s name while the blond just cooed at him through the holopad screen. 

Now, he had the image forever imprinted on this pillow which he fucked when he was lonely and Jack was unavailable. 

Had become something of a comfort during the stressful lonely nights and by now he actually had a hunger for it(though of course didn’t eclipse his natural hunger for Jack). 

By now he was fully erect and aching to be fucked. His fingers earlier had done little else but prepare him, too frustrating to get the right angle and took too long to get himself off that way that his cock had softened by the time he went for the pillow initially.

Now though, he was ready, more than ready. 

He carefully lifted the harness and the anchored dildo, fastening it onto the body pillow at Jack’s crotch level. He then got himself up on the bed on his knees, moving over and keeping a hold on the dildo. Grabbing up the bottle of lubricant he squirted some of the clear fluid directly on the fake cock; oiling it up with his palm and humming to himself at the feel of the dick coupled with the warming lubricant. 

Once it was good and wet he straddled the pillow and adjusted accordingly. Got himself planted over the blue dick, guiding it to his hole and letting it press against it. Just letting the head of it move back and forth as he moaned deeply, giving himself this moment of being teased further(as if he needed any added sexual frustration). 

His other hand was planted firm near Jack’s ‘head’, giving him a good angle to arch his back and really spread himself for the invisible audience in the bedroom. 

His balls already felt heavy where they were pressed against the fabric and the sensitive head of his own dick was rubbing back and forth against the soft cotton as he continued to idly work the toy between his cheeks. Getting himself messier by the second, only building the anticipation of the next moment. 

Finally, he eased the cock in, just an inch at a time until finally he was flush with the generously stuffed hips of the body pillow. Seated fully on the dick that was crafted to mimic Jack’s addicting endowment. 

“So good.” He groaned to himself, feeling almost painfully full as he let his inner muscles clench and unclench around the intrusion. Just feeling the firmness of it, the girth, and losing himself to the fantasy that it was really Jack inside of him right now and not some cheap knockoff. 

He lifted himself up and slammed himself back down on the cock. Over and over he fucked himself losing himself to the sensation until his thighs burned. Until he was panting and making animal sounds, until he was moaning Jack’s name like it was the only word he knew. 

The wet sounds of the dildo shoving in and out of his ass was obscene mixed with his own dirty noises. 

Sweat began to bead at his temple and caused his brown skin to glisten. Muscles under his skin easily seen in the lowlight of the bedroom and the way his lips were wet and bitten pink; he looked like a tortured adonis. 

This was how Jack would find Gabriel. 

Desperate and rutting on a pillow with the image of his body on it while he whimpered like he was dying, clawing the sheets and so lost to his own pleasure he hadn’t even heard the bedroom door open or when Jack walked in. 

Didn’t hear him at all until he was too close, until Jack could speak soft near his ear, “I didn’t know you liked the picture this much.” 

It startled Gabriel so badly he seized up and probably would have launched himself right off the pillow had Jack not placed a hand on the small of his back and another around his neck. The pressure of the fingers around his throat were enough to get him to still before he did anything rash. 

“You weren’t supposed to be back--”

“Until tomorrow.” Jack finished for him, mirth in his blue eyes, his nose teasing the line of Gabriel’s jaw, “Do you want me to leave?” 

“No.” He said automatically, dark eyes watching the blond intently while he tried to stop his body from trying to fuck back on the dildo in his ass. He had been building his orgasm, just trying to hump his way to completion when Jack had intervened. It made it difficult to focus with the fullness in his ass and the soft cotton pressed firmly against his aching cock. 

“Good.” He said, apparently unbothered by Gabriel’s inner struggles, “I was hoping you’d be home. I missed you so much Gabriel.” 

He’d missed Jack too, more than he could explain, more than he could really put into words in his sex addled state(but should be clear by what he had been doing, was still doing). 

Gabriel swallowed around the pressure to his throat, and slowly Jack eased it, lifted his hand instead to trace his husband’s pretty mouth with his fingers, pushing inside until Gabriel automatically took them and started to suck on the digits. 

“Such a whore for me.” He said with a fond growl, “Couldn’t stop thinking about you the entire time I was away. Looks like you couldn’t either.” 

He could only moan, his eyes closed, his thighs trembled from his lack of movement and the fingers in his mouth only seemed to turn him on more. The embarrassment he expected to feel was nonexistent because his husband was taking all of this in stride--

More than that, Jack was taking control. 

“Finish what you started.” He said, adjusting his position behind Gabriel. Still fully clothed, still smelling like the jet he had been in, the places he had been away at. Somehow it was only more erotic this way, like Jack was some stranger urging him on for his own voyeuristic pleasure. 

Jack sat back on his haunches and by doing so forced Gabriel to arch back to him because of the fingers still in his mouth. Pressing against his tongue though unable to gag him; Gabriel sucked them down and kept them there, moaning around them at the new angle which only caused Jack to chuckle meanly in his ear. 

“You’re beautiful like this.” He commented, “When you’re desperate.” 

Jack placed his opposite hand on Gabriel’s hip, guiding him as the other man began to roll back onto the cock and off again. Starting a strong pace, already so worked up from before and seeming to be wild for the end now. 

“Just like that baby.” He encouraged in a gravel tone, thumb rubbing gentle circles over his hip while his fingers continued to fuck his mouth while Gabriel rutted against the pillow. 

Gabriel was lost to it all; the sensation of Jack’s gun calloused fingers on his tongue to the stretch of the blue cock in his ass to the feel of the pillow beneath his own straining dick and heavy sac. Almost overwhelmed by the sensations, and when he closed his eyes it only heightened everything he was experiencing. 

He kept working for his orgasm, probably giving Jack a great view of the dildo moving in and out of his hole everytime he rocked back. Felt his breath hitch in his throat and his teeth bit down on Jack’s trapped fingers. 

Jack groaned behind him, rumbling against his throat where he placed kisses and nips, “Come for me.” 

Gabriel keened, his movements more jerky, his frustration was apparent, as if his goal was just out of reach. 

Jack rempered him, petting down his back while he suckled at his neck; just teasing the skin there until Gabriel was pushing his throat into his mouth, wanting more of the attention. “C’mon baby, I know you can do it for me. Just like this. Imagining my cock in you.” 

It was enough. 

With one long backwards stroke Gabriel seated himself full and let his orgasm crash over him. He gasped and arched his back, fingers wrapped up in the sheets as his cock spurted white cum all over the image of Jack on the pillow and beyond to stain their bedspread and pillow cases. 

“Look at that.” 

Jack commented behind him, slowly taking his fingers from Gabriel’s mouth and absently wiping them clean on the bedspread. He gently tilted Gabriel’s head towards him, cupping his face and letting him feel his strong body against his back. His thumbs brushed gently under his eyes until Gabriel finally opened them to look at him. His expression was well fucked and his pupils were blown, “Gorgeous.” Jack said with a cheeky grin before offering a sweet kiss to Gabriel’s wet and puffy mouth. 

“Welcome home.” Gabriel said a little groggily and slowly everything was coming back to him. As well as the pain he had been ignoring; the burn of his muscles and the stiffness of his back at being at this angle for so long. 

They weren’t young anymore, and his body was definitely quick to tell him that nowadays. 

“Glad to be home.” Jack said, letting his hands move down Gabriel’s body until he got to his hips, holding firm to help ease Gabriel off the cock and lay down more comfortable at the side of the pillow. 

Wordlessly Jack got up from the bed, wet a washcloth from the bathroom and came back to help clean Gabriel up. 

Gabriel stretched himself out like a content cat when Jack placed the cool rag on his belly and cleaned up the mess from his flagging cock. Moaned soft when he dragged the cloth over his sensitive balls and below to his used hole. 

“So,” Jack clucked his tongue, ruining to moment of bliss for his contented husband, “When were you going to tell me you had a pillow fetish?” 

There it was. The teasing, the joke, what he expected from his infuriating lover. 

Gabriel grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it square at Jack’s face, “Don’t start.” 

But Jack only laughed at the assault and Gabriel didn’t feel anything but love for this annoying man.


End file.
